


Part Of Mine

by White_Lamb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Lamb/pseuds/White_Lamb
Summary: Любой альфа чует, когда кто-то из стаи в беде. Лишь лучший убьет за свое.





	Part Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — ShadaLu
> 
> Написано для группы Sterek_me.

***

Дерек врывается в лофт одной сплошной, безудержной яростью. Она клокочет внутри безумным потоком и, кажется, — вот-вот прорвется сквозь кожу. Зальет все вокруг багряно, кроваво-алым. Это будто пелена, будто натянутая на глаза повязка, перекрывающая обзор.

— Если не хочешь, чтобы мальчишка пострадал, мы можем начать пере…

Дерек не хочет ничего начинать. Он совершенно не в настроении, и когти входят в человеческую плоть, как в нож — в масло. Пространство тонет в булькающих, тошнотворных звуках, когда тело мешком оседает на пол.

Дереку плевать на беспорядок, плевать на то, что часть мебели, похоже, придется выкинуть.

Они не просто вторглись на его «территорию». Они пришли в его дом, запачкали его своим отвратительном смрадом. Они посягнули на то, что принадлежит ему.

Их больше. Но он куда сильнее. Злее. И злость его выключает боль, оставляя лишь желание убить. Всех. До единого.

Пол уже скользкий от крови, когда он не столько чувствует, сколько слышит выстрел и пуля прошивает плечо навылет. Запах пороха щекочет ноздри, но ядовитой едкой пыли в нем нет. Обычная. Человеческая. Пуля. Рана затянется меньше чем через минуту.

Он подлетает к охотнику прежде, чем тот успевает выстрелить снова. Запах страха бьет прямо в голову. Сорок градусов чистого ужаса.

Голос, раздавшийся за спиной, хриплый, клокочущий. Умирающий.

— Не трогай… мальчика… псина…

Дерек сжимает пальцами трепещущее горло, заглядывая в перепуганные карие глаза.  
Страшно? Ему тоже. Было.

Дерек ломает тонкую шею одним коротким движением и лишь тогда оборачивается. Пожалуй, плачущего охотника он видит впервые. Но добивает его безо всякой жалости.

 

***

Он слышит сердцебиение. Наверху. В спальне.

Отчаянное, дикое, перекрывающее все остальные звуки. Дерек не запоминает, как оказывается в комнате, он помнит лишь сдавленный хрип:

— Сзади!..

И успевает поймать когтистую лапу прежде, чем та вонзится в его печень.

Дерек не то чтобы убийца. Ему не то чтобы это нравится. Но злость, прожигающая нутро, стирает границу меж человеком и зверем.

Наверное, он весь залит кровью, наверное, так и не смог сбросить обращение, когда делает шаг к лежащему на полу Стайлзу. Потому что его пульс ускоряется и звучит, кажется, прямо в голове. Запах его тела, его крови — пьянит.

— У них была омега, Дерек. Она меня почуяла. Я не… я…

— Заткнись, — Дерек рычит, не сдерживая вибрацию голоса. К тягучему аромату боли примешивается вина. Но больше всего — страх. Тягучий, вязкий, он забивается в ноздри, сбивает нюх.

— Твой дом… Я не должен был, я…

—  _Замолчи_ , — свирепо бросает Дерек, а затем подхватывает его на руки.

В его голове проклятья мешаются с едким матом, и Стайлз даже не представляет, каких усилий ему стоит просто молчать. Когда в твоей стае гиперактивный пацан — это проклятье. Когда в твоей стае _умный_ гиперактивный пацан — это проклятье вдвойне. А если пацан — простой человек, то это уже локальный пиздец. Цепная реакция в картонной коробке.

Дерек переносит его в гостевую, на кровать, еще не заляпанную кровью. Стайлз совсем не сопротивляется, хотя в другой момент наверняка покрыл бы Дерека отборным матом. Но сейчас он лишь мелко и мучительно дрожит. Дрожит, когда Дерек снимает с него рубашку, открывая разбитые, израненные когтями руки. Дрожит, когда Дерек стаскивает штаны, опуская взгляд на усыпанные синяками бедра.

На животе черным разводом расцветают пятна гематом, и Дереку хочется убить охотников снова. Хочется обратиться в зверя целиком, разорвать их животы и сожрать внутренности.

— Какой бляди ради ты вообще туда полез? — Дерек возвращает себе человеческий облик и почти шипит эти слова, не надеясь на ответ. Потому что давно его знает.

Стайлз словно обнажен перед ним. Но не потому, что раздет. А потому, что все оболочки, все напускное резко спало. Стайлз поджимает губы, и Дерек ждет грубых, ехидных слов, но получает лишь молчание и приторный, сводящий с ума запах крови.

Кожа под его ладонью теплая — Стайлз отчаянно дергается, когда Дерек накрывает рукой потемневший бок.

Злость истаивает, и остается тупое бессилие.

— Мне нужно было приковать тебя цепью, — тише шепчет он, перетягивая к себе боль. Ее так много — хоть захлебнись. Он может вытянуть ее, но ничего не может поделать с тем, что у этого мальчишки в голове. А демонов там на порядок больше.

— Твой дом, — повторяет Стайлз едва слышно, — мне так жаль…

— Тише.

— Я все проебал, да? Хоть что-то еще осталось?

— Что-то — осталось, — негромко говорит Дерек. Ему хочется заорать во всю силу легких. Заорать, какой Стайлз идиот, что опять решил сделать все в одиночку, какой Стайлз идиот, что не дождался его или хотя бы МакКолла. Не лезь в пекло, не трогай руками горящие угли — это ведь так просто.

Порой легко забыть, что перед ним всего лишь ребенок. До жути упрямый, прямолинейный, колючий, словно ежик, ребенок. Подросток с искренней верой в непогрешимость собственной смекалки.

— Ты так не можешь, верно? — негромко спрашивает Дерек, когда лицо Стайлза чуть расслабляется. — Просто быть в безопасности? Просто, блядь, дать мне передышку?

— Не могу.

Стайлз тихо, сдавленно стонет, когда Дерек чуть сдвигает ладонь в сторону, мягко и осторожно оглаживая живот. Стайлз инстинктивно накрывает его пальцы своей рукой. А затем тянется к нему. С каким-то обессиленным отчаяньем.

Дерек не отстраняется, подставляется под прикосновение, склоняется ниже, ощущая горячую ладонь на своем затылке. Он чувствует, как пальцы вцепляются в волосы, как ногти вонзаются в кожу, но лишь склоняется ниже, ощущая щекой надсадное дыхание.

Стайлз дышит так, словно каждый глоток воздуха причиняет ему боль, словно кислород вливается в легкие раскаленным оловом. Дерек наклоняется, не отстраняя рук, прислоняется к его груди, слушая. Не поранили ли внутри? Люди — такие хрупкие…

— Дер…

Он поднимает голову и ловит усталый, какой-то измученный взгляд.

Дерек ведет кончиками пальцев по горячему нежному боку и чуть морщится. Сейчас их прочно связывает боль. Иногда ему кажется, это единственное, что их связывает.

— Я поговорю с твоим отцом. Чтобы отправил тебя куда подальше, пока это все не закончится.

— Я могу помочь.

— Ты не способен помочь даже себе.

— А ты — способен?

Дерек стискивает зубы. Он чувствует, как тонкие пальцы сжимаются на его загривке.

Дерек думает, что это ни хрена не нормально. То, как мальчишка действует на него и его зверя. То, какое влияние имеет. Это опасно. Это слишком опасно. Для них обоих. Все, что Дерек может дать, — кровь и боль. Лишь пустоту и бессилие.

Но одичавшему, одинокому зверю плевать на доводы разума.

Так смотри же, волк. Любуйся. Телом, способным переломиться в руках, словно кукла.

Дыши, зверь. Вдыхай. Запах пота, крови и боли.

Этого просишь? Вот это, колючее, ломкое? С вырванной с корнем функцией тормозов? С не предусмотренным комплектацией инстинктом самосохранения?

И Дерек слышит внутри односложный, короткий ответ: «Да. Хочу».

Хочу — уткнуться в нежную шею. Хочу — зализать каждую рану.

Волк жалобно скулит, припадает на лапы и рвет в мясо грудную клетку.

— Закрой глаза, — тихо говорит Дерек. Он не уверен, что сделает, если Стайлз не послушается, но тот подчиняется. Дерек наблюдает, как медленно смыкаются угольные, по-девичьи пушистые ресницы, как прячут опьяненные болью глаза.

Стайлз ни о чем не спрашивает и ничего больше не говорит. Лишь слегка вздрагивает, когда Дерек касается губами его плеча. Там, где когти омеги оставили кровоточащие раны. Он на пробу проводит языком по твердой, запекшейся корке, а после — слизывает свежие, спелые капли.

Они горят на языке, словно ягоды терна, колют небо и жгут глотку. Стайлз не шевелится и, кажется, почти не дышит. Только пальцы сжимают все так же крепко.

Это веление чего-то глубоко внутреннего. Ни злого, ни доброго. Сильного. Дерек способен лишь покориться. Если б мог — проник бы под кожу. Или забрал бы в себя.

Что делают безумные волки с тем, что любят? Глодают до белых костей.

Дерек целует алые синяки, зализывает отметины чужих рук и когтей. Он знает, что сейчас станет легче. Но не знает, что будет делать после.

Когда Дерек спускается к впалому животу, Стайлз, кажется, начинает задыхаться. Он сдавленно выдыхает, приоткрывает губы, и зверь жаждет прильнуть к ним, разбитым, своей пастью. Зверь жаждет обратиться, перехватить контроль, но Дерек устало натягивает повод, вжимает его, лютого, в свои ноги.

В нем говорит кровавый дурман. Близящееся полнолуние. И голод.

Дерек целует мягко, аккуратно обводит края ушиба кончиком языка и пальцами. И тянет, тянет, тянет, отнимает, прячет в себе, как в бездонном колодце, чужую боль.

Возможно, это жестоко. Но Дерек не уверен, кого из них истязает больше.

Он осторожно касается бледных ног, стараясь не потревожить ненароком раны, опаляет кожу дыханием, и Стайлз непроизвольно вздрагивает. Его сердцебиение совсем дикое, оголтелое.

— Дерек… — он зовет сипло, почти испуганно, — это…

— Не дергайся. От моей слюны заживет быстрее.

— Не в этом дело, я…

— Мне все равно, как реагирует твое тело, — Дерек отвечает негромко, ровно. Стайлз подросток. Это — естественно. В отличие от того, что делает он сам. Но инстинкты, желание убрать наконец источник этой боли столь сильны, что противиться им — абсурдно.

Стайлз слабо охает, и Дерек чувствует, как горячая, почти раскаленная ладонь соскальзывает с его затылка. Он подавляет в себе желание потянуться вслед за рукой, за ее прикосновением.

Самоконтроль — это все, что у него есть. И потому он просто старается дышать — хоть чем-то, кроме Стайлза, — и считать трехзначные числа задом наперед. Ему бы убраться отсюда подальше. Дождаться МакКолла и свалить в лесные ебеня. Но он не может. Он не способен на это.

Дерек думает, надеется, что это нормально. Не по человеческим меркам, но нормально. Он молод для альфы и на боль своей стаи реагирует слишком остро. И даже если сам Стайлз не считает себя ее частью — для Дерека меток-маячков предостаточно. Действия Стайлза решили за него самого.

Смешение запахов становится почти невыносимым: страх, стыд, вина. Солоноватая боль и терпкая, горькая нотка черемухи — возбуждение. Дерека рвет на части от желания то распахнуть все окна, то уткнуться носом в излучину стайлзового плеча, там, где аромат ярче, и вдохнуть его полной грудью.

Но Дерек не делает ни того, ни другого.

Он зализывает последний, медленно светлеющий синяк и отстраняется.

Стайлз выглядит как человек, пробежавший марафон или прыгнувший с обрыва без страховки. Он тяжело, надсадно дышит, а сердце его, кажется, в шаге от аритмии.

Дерек и не пытается разглядеть выражение спрятанного в ладонях лица.

Наверное, стоило бы что-то сказать. Но вместо слов Дерек молча укрывает Стайлза пледом и спускается вниз. К подоспевшим-запоздавшим волчатам.

 ***

Между ними не то чтобы что-то изменилось. Стайлз не то чтобы стал осторожнее. А Дерек не то чтобы перестал на него рычать.

Брошенный камень не изменит течение реки, Дерек это прекрасно знает. Дерек и не пытается.

Но порой, когда сумерки сгущаются на горизонте, а в воздухе сладко пахнет черемухой, Дерек шагает в ночь.

Запах ведет его красной нитью — к окну, что всегда открыто. К половицам, почти не скрипящим под поступью лап.

Альфа чувствует каждого из своей стаи. Но лишь один из них по-настоящему уязвим. Волк чует. И готов поделиться своей силой, если нужно.

И если этим рукам нужно держаться за его шерсть, чтобы устоять на ногах, пусть будет так.

Ведь он совсем не против.


End file.
